Leave me alone
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Jadelyn West is alone. Until she meets a group of special people, who change her life forever. Cade friendship Bade friendship Jori friendship
1. Why is life so hard?

Just a quick shoutout!

StarlightWaters2002. Keep writing gal!

* * *

Jadelyn August West was new to Hollywood arts. She knew she had talent but she didn't think she had enough to go to this _fancy _place. But here she was. With a full scholarship. Jade had already picked out her reputation: Mean, Sarcastic, Dark and unapproachable.

She thought that if she didn't rely on anyone there was a smaller chance of getting hurt. She had relied on her father and he had abandoned her, She had relied on her mother and she had abused her, she had relied on her best friend and she had left her.

Jadelyn was never a normal little girl- she hated the colour pink, she never wore frilly dresses, she hated having little sparkly bows being stuck in her hair and she never giggled.

As she grew up her life got harder. Her father became a drunk and would come home every night reeking of alcohol, her mother became an abusive cow and her best friend Janet Devlin left her for a new group of more popular girls.

But Jade West had not seen hell yet. Her teen years was the worst. Her mother started abusing her emotionally as well as physically, her family hated her and her father became so drunk that he started hitting her...HARD. But one day he left. And her mother blamed her. She said that it was Jade's fault, if she hadn't been such a spoilt little bitch then he never would've left. She said this so many times that Jade actually started believing it.

Jadelyn August West was alone. Until the very next day.

* * *

**did you like it?**

**this chapter was just a filler. The others will be longer!**


	2. Best friends

**Hey guys! Since I'm going on my school trip on Monday I'm gonna try and update as much as I can in the next day and a bit.** **Review please! :)**

* * *

Jade's p.o.v

I was wandering down the heavily decorated halls of Hollywood Arts looking for _Sikowitz's _classroom when I suddenly collide with another person. "Watch it." I mutter then look up to see a small red headed girl with big brown eyes and a pink fluffy dress. _ew, all that pink is giving me a migraine._

she looked up at me, "Sorry. I'm Cat! Like the animal! Oh my god they're so cute! But I love my pet giraffe...oh! And my unicorn. Do you like unicorns" I raised my eyebrow at her "No" I answered plainly. She didn't seem fazed.

"Are you in Sikowitz's class" she asked with an unusually high pitched voice. I looked around "Yeah...I am. Do you know where it is?" I asked her skeptically. _I doubt this girl even knows the way around her own bathroom. _but to my surprise she squealed and motioned for me to follow her.

When we reached Sikowitz's classroom Cat pulled me down to sit with her, ignoring my attempts to sit right at the back where no one could see me. Suddenly a middle aged barefoot man , _holding a coconut with straws sticking out, _entered the room.

"Hello class!" He welcomed us. _Wait. Crazy hippie was our teacher?! _I turned to Cat. "That dude is our teacher?!" I asked her. She just nodded and said "He might come across as a little crazy but don't worry, he is." I rolled my eyes. _"well he's not the only one" _I muttered bitterly.

Sikowitz turned to me. "Good Ghandi! A new girl! Hello new girl!

" I sighed then retorted sourly "I have a name hippie." Everyone in the class 'ooohhh'ed Sikowitz just chuckled "Ooooooo. Do tell! Do tell!" I raised an eyebrow then said boredly "I'm Jade West." Sikowitz smiled at me then said "ok drive by acting excersise...you're all turtles who are trying to fly but have a life size butterfly biting Your foot."

I sighed. _This was gonna be a looooong day._

* * *

Jade's p.o.v

Ok. I've been at Hollywood Arts for 1 month now and I'm actually enjoying it. I've made 5 friends already but I only really talk to one of them. Her name is Catarina Valentine and she's well...Crazy. we text each over regularly but they are always pointless. Look:

Cat: Hey Jade! Don't you just love summer?

Jade: No. I hate it. I hate butterflies and flowers and the sun and every freaking thing that has for to do with summer!

Cat: Fooey. Do you wanna paint my unicorn?

Jade: No. And I'm pretty sure you don't have one.

Cat: Youre so mean to me!

Jade: I try ;)

Cat: Jadey?

Jade: What? And never call me that again.

Cat: Okay Jadey. Hey my brother just tried eating our dog's food and now he's climbing on the roof and now...he's trying to get through my window.

Jade: Cat. Shut. Up. I said never call me that again!

Cat: Kk...I'm bored.

Jade: Do I look like I care?

Cat: I dunno I can't see you, Jadey.

Jade: Cat! Call me that one more time and ill pop your head like a zit!

Cat: Graphic...Jadey?

Jade: Oh. My. God. I'm leaving now.

So as you can see...Random. But I'm proud to say that she is my best friend. Yes, she might be messed up and a complete pain in the ass but I can trust her. For the first time in 6 years I can actually trust someone again. And can I just say...it feels great.


	3. Falling for you

**Hi. I'm writing this at 1:22 am. You guys owe me. REVIEW. **

* * *

Beck's p.o.v

Cat introduced me to her new best friend a few weeks ago. Her name is Jadelyn West (but if you call her that she will hurt you...Rob found that out the hard way). She's mean, sarcastic, and...well...SHE'S PlAIN SCARY!

She has only been at this school for about a month and I swear to god she's already terrified half the student population.

If she wasn't so damn gorgeous then I'm pretty sure everybody would hate her. But she was- her long brown hair fell in natural waves, her piercing blue eyes made you feel like you were being x-rayed under her gaze and her porcelain skin was flawless.

Although she was the mean, goth type, she hardly wore any makeup and let her natural beauty shine through...Huh? What was I thinking? I'm Beck Oliver. Girls fall for me! Not the other way round!

But then I checked her picture on the slap: It was her wearing a tight black dress and a black bow in her blue-streaked hair, her eyes shining brighter than ever. Then it hit me: I was falling for Jade West.

Jade's p.o.v

Cat introduced me to some of her friends a few weeks ago. They're not so bad (except for that perverted puppet). There was Robbie (the owner of the puppet) He's a nerd. He kept calling me Jadelyn. He's got an Afro. And he insists that his puppet is real. Weirdo left the table with a black eye and broken nose.

Then there was Andre. He's an African-american musician/songwriter. Andre's not so bad. his song writing is decent. He doesn't carry a puppet. And he helped me mop up my spilt coffee.

There was also Tori Vega. She's a sickeningly perfect brunette with big hair and an even bigger ego. Just kidding. She's actually quite sweet. But unless you have been completely blanking everything I've been saying you'd know that I HATE SWEET. Cat is an exception.

Then last of all there was Beck Oliver. The pretty boy. The wannabe Justin Bieber. The boy that every girl crushes on. I am proud to say that I'm NOT one of them morons. But the way his hair flops in front if his face is kinda cute, and his big brown eyes that seem to look into your soul, and his cheeky signature grin that leaves me breathless.

What? I am Jade West. I forbid myself to fall for anybody! But then my mind wandered back to the crushing girl moron's. And now I'm ashamed to say...that I'm one of them.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Good, bad? **

**review please!**

**chapter 4 should be out by monday :)**


	4. Alphabet improv

I** Am Back! Okay so this is a sad note: I'm going to a school trip tomorrow and its a 5 day thing. So I won't be able to update or create new stories till Friday. So sorry! :(**

* * *

Nobody's p.o.v

Jade walked grumpily to Sikowitz's classroom with Cat giggling, about god knows what, next to her. She was grumpy because-

1: she got up late and missed first period.

2: she woke up late so didn't get her coffee.

3: cat had not stopped talking.

4: the sun was out.

Now if there's one thing you should know about Jade West is that, SHE HATES SUNSHINE.

Upon reaching Sikowitz's classroom, Jade sat down in the middle of the room next to Beck (who had to use his best acting skills not to look too happy), Cat plopped down right beside her.

As Everyone sat bored for about 10 minutes Beck noticed some things about Jade. How she raises her pierced eyebrow when Cat speaks and her not pierced one when someone else does.

How her eyes glitter whenever shes happy with her sarcastic responses.

How she parts her mouth ever so slightly before drinking coffee. Beck was snapped out of his careful observation when Sikowitz finally showed up.

"I'm sorry I'm late class. I just spotted this new 'all things coconut' shop across the street. And when they say _all things _they mean _all things._"

Jade rolled her crystal blue eyes and snapped "Just get on with the class, you coconut-addicted punctual-lazed freak!" Sikowitz sighed then jumped up on to the 'stage' "Okay! Alphabet , Beck, Cat Andre and Tori get on here on this elevated slab of wood!"

Sikowitz called patting the stage. The five teens made their way onto 'the elevated slab of wood' and Sikowitz said to the class "Now we need a setting!" Robbie, who was sitting right at the back shouted "Canada!" Sikowitz cheered then said " Canada! Lovely! Now a...situation."

one crazed guy at the front called out "Teen love" Jade rolled her eyes When Sikowitz's said that she and Beck should be the two teens in love but don't know how the other glared at him. So Beck and Jade were the two teens in love . Sikowitz yelled

"Okay! A! Starting with Cat And...Action!"

Cat: Anything Is possible Jadey. Maybe he does love you back

Jade: But how do I know he does!? What if he hurts me?

Beck: Cat, Jade? Who are you talking about?

Tori: Don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing!

Andre: Eh? Alright. But from what I heard it sounds like Jade is in love.

Cat: No she's not!

Sikowitz: Cat! You're out! The next letter was F.

Jade: Forget about it. It doesn't matter.

Beck: Girl? Who are you in love with?

Tori: Hey! Leave her alone!

Andre: Yeah man! Lay off her chiz.

Sikowitz: Andre you're out! The next letter was I.

Jade: I'm not sure he loves me back

Beck: Jade, who?

Tori: Keep to yourself Beck!

Jade: Listen to Vega. Leave me alone.

Beck: Morning and night I will stay by your side.

Tori: Did you just quote Shakespeare?

Sikowitz: Ah! Toro you're out! The next letter was N.

Jade: Never. He cannot love me, like I love him.

Beck: Of course he can. You're amazing and beautiful and you sing like an angel. Who is he?

Jade:_ it's now or never._ ...You.

Sikowitz didn't even bother to tell Jade that she was out because he could tell: that this wasn't acting.

Beck looked shocked as he found out that she wasn't acting. but he soon grinned widely and leaned in to kiss Jade.

She did the same and their lips soon met. Their was a collision of feelings in that kiss: Passion. Happiness. Excitement. But most of all...there was Love. As they broke apart the young couple looked into each overs eyes and Beck said quietly to Jade " I love you too." Jade smiled. Not a smirk. A genuine smile.

She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. They looked around at the class as they suddenly burst into applaud obviously thinking that they were still acting, althought hey had messed up the alphabet a long while ago.

Jade looked deep into Beck's eyes and saw nothing there but Love.

That was it. Jadelyn August West was not alone.

* * *

**Hey! So how d'ya like it? I'm sorry if it was suckish :(**


	5. Shoutouts

**Okay so this is basically shoutouts to my fave reviewers (the ones I haven't shout outed yet) **

* * *

**shoutout to:**

**sshaw101 Thank ya girl! I look forward to reading your reviews!**

**JadeWest1234 I loved your new story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cabbiefan101 Thanks for favouriting and alerting!**

**Mickeyxoxoxo Thanks for alerting! It means a lot.**

**Cottenpopcorn Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it :)**

* * *

_**ok so those were my shoutouts! **_

_**Again another big thank you to: sshaw101 for being my most constant reviewer! Thank you! :) :) :) :) :)**_


End file.
